Fields Dreams and Bits of Grass
by better-than-catastrophe
Summary: Jack takes Ianto to dinner....But not the way Ianto was thinking.


Fields and Dreams.

Jack sidled up to Ianto sliding his hand into his un-busy hand.

"Come on" He said excitedly.

"What..why..what.." Ianto said a little confused.

"Just come on" Jack repeated pulling on his hand impatiently.

" Jack..what are you planning" Ianto asked suspiciously.

"Oh god fine" Jack picked him up throwing him over his shoulder despite the squeals and yells of complaint he received and carried Ianto all the way to the parked SUV.

"JACK PUT ME DOWN NOW" Ianto yelled.

"Almost there hold on" Jack grinned.

"FINE" Ianto yelled again before grabbing Jack's ass.

"Ooh i didn't mean it literally but if you must" Jack said giggling slightly.

"JUST PUT ME DOWN" Ianto yelled again. Jack placed him on the ground beside the SUV.

"Right there your down now get in" Jack said holding open the passenger door for him.

"Why what are you planning Jack.." Ianto asked.

"Please I promise you'll like it" Jack said putting on the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay just stop pulling that face at me" Ianto said as he climbed into the SUV. Jack Clambered into the driver side and started up the car.

"Right now i want you to take my phone and your phone and turn them off and fit them in the glove box" Jack instructed as he pulled out of the garage tyres on the SUV squealing.

Ianto didn't reply just raised his eyebrow at Jack then did as he'd instructed and took his phone from his pocket and turned it off then lent over and reached into Jack's coat pocket and rummaged for his phone.

Suddenly Jack let out a "Whoa not my phone although feel free to keep pulling if you don't mind me crashing" He turned to Ianto grinning madly.

Ianto sighed and let go finally he found his phone turned it off and placed them both in the glove box side by side.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going" Ianto asked turning to look at Jack.

"Nope its a surprise" Jack answered smiling.

Ianto layed his hand over Jack's on the gearstick and smiled back. Then turned to look at scenery to see if he could figure out where Jack was taking him.

An hour and a half later the SUV came to a screeching halt. Ianto looked up suddenly they where in a wooded area surrounded by fields. To be honest Ianto had no Idea where they were but Jack seemed to know. Jack jumped out of his side of the SUV then ran round it excitedly to grab Ianto just as he was climbing out his door he grabbed him round the waist and kissed him softly canceling out the small squeal of surprise that came from him he lowered him to the ground and shut the SUV door before pulling away from the soft kiss. Ianto grinned Jack took his hand and he walked to the back of the SUV pulled out a bag then locked up checked the handle then turned to Ianto kissing him softly again before pulling on his hand softly they walked for about 20 minutes through a field then Jack paused looked around him and then began to walk again 10 minutes later they where in a grassy field that had a large tree at one end. Once they reached the bottom of the tree Jack turned to Ianto and smiled.

"Close your eyes" Jack said softly.

Ianto looked at him a little curiously but then closed his eyes gently. He waited for about 3 minutes then Jack's face was in front of his his breath tickling his cheek softly.

"Okay open" Ianto opened his eyes softly and Jack stepped aside.

Ianto smiled Jack had set out a large blanket at the bottom of the tree hed brought sandwiches and some flasks of coffee and a tub of ice cream that he had in a tub with some ice packs to keep it cold. Ianto turned to Jack.

"You did this all" Ianto said smiling.

"Just thought you might like to get away for lunch today...with me...somewhere quiet" Ianto smiled and jumped onto Jack knocking him down in surprise kissing him passionately. He pulled away softly and smiled at Jack's slightly dazed expression.

"I love it" Ianto said leaning back down to hug Jack. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist. Ianto smiled when he noticed the sandwiches again.

"You made sandwiches...on your own?" Jack giggled.

"Yeah i had to abandon the first lot they didn't go so well" He smiled.

Ianto sat up and reached over for the sandwiches and unwrapped them. Jack sat up and lent back against the tree Ianto passed him half a sandwich then bit into his own. Jack finished his half in 3 bites then lent over to get another half when Ianto pulled the tub away from his hand.

"No way these are nice. There mine now...." Ianto said giggling moving the tub each time Jack made a grab for it.

"But ..i made them..and I'm hungry" He said attempting 2 more grabs for the tub.

"No...mine" Ianto said biting into another sandwich just to tease Jack.

Jack was having no more he leaned forward and threw himself at Ianto pinning him down in the grass he pulled the tub from him and jumped up and clambered up into the tree. Ianto looked up to see Jack sitting on a lower branch of the tree legs swinging eating the remaining sandwich. Ianto just giggled.

"WHAT" Jack exclaimed from his newly found seat.

"You look like the handsome farmhand that young girls in the country side may dream about up there" Ianto managed to giggle out.

"Oh..and how would you know this." Jack answered.

"I used to live in the country before i moved to London. Then Cardiff" Ianto smiled.

Jack grinned and jumped from his tree branch landing neatly over Ianto he sat down on his chest leaned in close and whispered into his ear.

"So you dreamed about the handsome farm hand then..." Jack said still lent closed he grinned widely.

Ianto smiled. "Once or twice....But i dreamed about the handsome man sitting on my chest more." Jack grinned breath still tickling his ear.

"Mh hm and did he take you for wonderful picnics under trees?" Jack asked softly.

"Well not often no...sometimes but i never witnessed the actual eating of the picnic in the dream" Ianto giggled.

Jack leaned in kissing him softly he waited till Ianto had started kissing back before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down the hill. Once they'd reached the bottom in a giggling heap Jack managed to get out haphazardly.

"That...ever...happen" Ianto turned and sprung to his feet running back up the hill.

Jack sprung up and chased after him Ianto ran behind the tree and stood waiting. Jack sprinted up the hill and round the tree slamming Ianto into it kissing him softly again. Jack pulled away and Ianto sighed breathlessly. "Now that yes.." He smiled looking into Jack's eyes getting lost in them for several minutes. Until Jack leaned forward and brushed his lips against Ianto's. He peeled himself away and went back round and put the blanket and remaining food back into the bag. Once he'd put the last thing in the bag Ianto pressed up against his back but not the part of him he was expecting. He stood and turned to him.

"Ooh We may have to do this more often if your going to get this excited for me" Jack smiled.

Ianto grinned "Do we have to go back...I don't want too" Ianto whined softly.

Jack grinned "You sound like me yes..we..do unfortunately..but i promise ill keep a special surprise for you tonight" He smirked and then leaned forward to kiss Ianto's nose.

He put the bag onto Ianto's shoulders then winked at him.

"Ill piggy back you to the SUV in compensation for making you go back though"

Ianto jumped onto his back resting his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack walked them back down the grassy field holding onto Ianto tightly and Back through the other field it would of been quicker and easier if Ianto wasn't pressing small kisses to his cheek and neck in a distraction attempt. When they reached the SUV Jack placed Ianto down took the bag from his shoulders and threw it back into the SUV. Then he pressed Ianto up against the back of the SUV kissing him passionately showing him that he didn't really want to leave either. He picked Ianto up gently and slid him in the passenger seat of the SUV before Clambering back into the driver side himself.

Jack started up the SUV silently. Pulling back out into the road and began to head back towards the hub. Ianto stared at him his firm grip on the wheel. His steady gaze on the road. He knew Jack would of liked to turn around just to glance at him but then he wouldn't stop. Ianto giggled softly and Jack just smiled knowing what he was giggling at. When they finally pulled up at the hub Jack helped Ianto out of the suv again they walked hand in hand into the tourist office and down to the hub until they reached the cog door then Ianto slid his hand softly from Jack's. As soon as Jack got through the cog door there where angry shouts.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN" Gwen yelled loudly.

"WE'VE BEEN RINGING YOU FOR AGES" Owen yelled too.

"There's been a weevil outbreak and Gwen's already been injured twice. We need your help." Tosh explained.

"RIGHT Ianto round up all the clamps and spray we have sounds like where gonna need it. Owen patch up Gwen. Tosh keep those weevils sighted. Ill go ready the SUV." Jack ordered before rushing back out.

Owen Gwen and Tosh all looked at each other. Before Gwen Turned to tosh and Owen with raised eyebrows.

"Were those two covered in grass?" Tosh just burst into giggles.

"Jack even had it in his hair" She fell into gwen giggling into her shoulder.

"I don't even want to imagine where they've been or what they where doing" Owen said before sitting down into his seat and huffing.


End file.
